Blood Work
by WantedOutLaw
Summary: a mob formed by WWE superstars. action. deception. love. anger. revenge. it has it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Heist

Seth sat on a wooden box that was found at roof of a deserted warehouse. his eyes went back and forth, waiting and anticipating. he left out a bored sigh as he looked at his two mates. Jack Swagger and Curt Hawkins.

"so, we're doing this job together?'' Curt asked Seth who looked at him.

''what does it look like?'' he answered.

''cut it out, no need to be an asshole just cuz Punk said you gotta do this with us'' Jack shot back at Seth.

''fine, i'll listen to that just cuz i respect you'' Seth said as he sat up and looked directly at Jack.

''now be nice to him, he looks like a queer'' Jack chuckled and slapped Curt's shoulder. it made Seth laugh as well.

''stop it, i'm not a queer'' Curt said.

''stop being like one, i really don't have time for a damn rookie. i don't even know why Punk made me do this. i was just fine with Dean and Roman'' Seth said.

''things just don't go as planned when you're with those two'' Jack said.

''those two are my friends'' Seth said firmly.

''what does that make me?''

''look, i appreciate you saved my arse on that old job. i'll never forget that..thank you''

Jack turned around and looked at the empty warehouse.

''someone talking about me?'' Dean walked in.

''Deano, thought this place missed something'' Seth said as a smile crept on his face.

''wouldn't miss some action, even for the damn world''

''welcome, bro. we were just talking about you''

''let me guess, Jack complaining like a little bitch again? i heard that story before'' Dean chuckled as he sat on the box next to Seth. Jack gave Dean a glare but quickly hid it and spoke.

''did Punk ask you to come? you can't defy a direct order or you'll ruin the plan. wouldn't be the first time''

''fuck you, Jack'' Dean simply said.

''boys, boys. calm down'' Seth said ''if you wanna be mad at someone then you got Hawkins there''

''what? why me?'' Curt said nervously.

''speaking of him, what's he doing here? aren't you good with computers?''

''yeah'' Curt answered ''Punk wanted to see if i'll survive or not''

''oh you're a dead man, i'll be dancing around your dead, bloody body'' Seth got up and walked over to Curt ''you know what we're dealing with? this is the Triads, kid. and that means you'll be dead within seconds. and it could be worse, i could push you from this roof and you'll fall into that pit and the world will be relieved''

Curt just remained silent as a faint chuckle was heard from Dean.

''Rollins'' a voice came from behind. Seth's eyes looked back and saw his boss, CM Punk looking at him.

''sorry, wanted to fuck with him a little'' Seth replied.

''this is not the time or the place for you to be having fun'' Punk said calmly ''the Triads will be here shortly and i wanted everyone to get ready, that shipment should be in our warehouse by dawn''

''sure, it'll be there'' Seth said. Punk nodded and looked at Dean.

''hello Dean, why are you here?''

''cuz you need me, explosives are my thing'' Dean tilted his head to the side and smirked ''who else would get you the C-4 you seem to like?'' he turned and smirked at Jack who just glared at him.

''guess old Jack's jealous'' Dean added.

''me? jealous? hah, keep dreaming, Ambrose''

''hey ladies! Triads are here'' Sami Callihan shouted at them. the men grabbed their guns and took their positions, they watched as the Triads walked in with The Saints. and waited till the shipment was in sight. then Seth stood up.

''eat shit, fuckers!'' he started shooting as Punk did a face-palm gesture.

''fuck it, Rollins'' he stood up and shot at them as well. as did the others except for Dean who remained seated and watched his teammates shoot.

''yeah, Ambrose. keep watching and sit like an idiot'' Jack yelled so his voice can be heard over the firing of the bullets being exchanged.

''i'm working, Swagger. mind your own business'' he said as he folded his arms and looked at an detonator. ''i am doing my job, and when i do a job, Swagger. i make it count'' he pressed on the detonator and a loud boom echoed thru the empty warehouse. after the smoke settled a little, Punk looked at Dean.

''nice work, Ambrose''

''told ya i treated myself to inspect the warehouse before i walked up here''

''sweet job, Dean. right on cue'' Seth smiled as he stood up. Punk looked at him.

''you almost ruined the plan'' he said.

''relax, Punk. me and Dean worked it out''

''this is a team, this is not you and Dean''

''i know, we're a team. we did this for the team. there were just a lot and we didn't really wanna lose lots of men, Punk. besides, you gave Dean your blessing on his explosives. and wasn't that just fucking awesome?!'' Seth highfived Dean as he grinned.

''where's Curt?'' Sami asked as he looked around.

''there'' Jack said and pointed to some stacked boxes.

''queer'' Dean said.

''why did we even bring him here? he's useless'' Seth protested.

''it's my call, Rollins. not yours. now get my shipment'' Punk said as he walked away. Seth shrugged as he followed to the edge to get down.

suddenly a gun was fired and it hit Seth in the arm. Seth almost fell off the edge but Dean was fast enough to grab his arm.

''no, not today. Rollins'' he smirked as he pulled him to safety. Jack stood up and shot the guy.

''bastard'' Jack said.

''thanks, Dean. and Jack..i appreciate it'' Seth said as he clenched his jaw and chuckled slightly.

''what was that?!'' Punk came back and looked at the injured Seth ''jesus christ, what happened?''

''Ambrose fucked up the explosion, i told you he wasn't good enough'' Jack said.

''enough, Swagger'' Punk looked at Seth ''you're one crazy son of a bitch, get up..we gotta go before the cops come here''

Dean grabbed his good arm and swung it around his shoulder and pulled him up.

''here we go''

''get the pussy, Sami'' Jack said as he walked. Sami looked at Curt.

''get up, Hawkins. danger's over. and since you did nothing, you'll be carrying the shipment to the van'' Sami said as he walked.

''aw man'' Curt said as he got up and walked down.

the shipment was collected quickly according to Punk's instructions. Dean helped Seth get in the back of the van as they sped away.

''see, that boys. was some fucking fun. this is how the big boys play, Hawkins'' Seth said as he held his arm.

''get him doctor Bob, we can't go to the hospital with a gunshot wound. Police are gonna get suspicious'' Punk said to Sami who was driving.

''alright, Punk'' Sami said.

''how?'' Curt asked.

''all gunshot wounds get reported. and by the way. this is the last time you'll be on the field'' Punk said.

''thank god'' Curt whispered.

''good choice, we don't need dead weight on our shoulders'' Dean said.

''exactly, now Sami, get us back to our place. try not to attract attention'' Punk ordered ''call doctor Bob, Swagger''

''why me?'' Jack replied.

''cuz i said so, gonna start acting like a kid now?'' Punk said firmly. Dean snort-laughed at him ''something funny, Ambrose?''

''sort of''

Seth remained calm as the pain made him dizzy, he hoped he'll be reaching doctor Bob's place soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hi, i'm AJ Lee.

''there we are, thank god your shoulder's not broken but still. I've applied stitches to your wound and you must be careful'' Doctor Bob told Seth who was examining his cut.

''Rollins!'' Punk said to get his attention.

''huh, what?'' Seth said as he looked at the two men looking at him.

''you need to watch it alright? We don't need you bleeding on a job" Punk said as he stood up and got a roll of cash out his pocket. He handed it to Bob "of course, you won't be mentioning a word about this"

"don't worry, Punk. You can trust me" Bob said as he accepted the roll. Seth sat up and put his shirt back on.

"c'mon" Punk walked out and Seth followed him.

"that was a great job, we got the shipment and it's still 12am. We should go have fun" Seth said smiling.

"i have no time for that, i gotta get to the warehouse and count the total cash we have, The Saints will be wanting these babies" Punk said "and it's my damn job to make sure they get it for the highest price available"

"sounds like fun, but i'll pass" Seth said as he walked the other way "see you tomorrow, Punk"

"goodbye" Punk answered as he got in his car and sped away. His phone started buzzing and he answered it.

"talk to me"

"Punk, we got trouble" Sami said from the other side of the line.

"what kind of trouble?"

"cop trouble, they're surveying the warehouse..and they found some blood"

"blood?" Punk thought for a little and his eyes widened "shit! Can't you do anything, Callihan?"

"well, ballistics won't be able to track the slugs we left behind. But i can't really do anything. They're gonna take the blood to DNA analysis and they'll find out it's Rollins' "

"isn't that done with computers?"

"somewhat, i can however, access their database and adjust the criminal record or just stamp the crime on someone else" Callihan explained.

"wonderful, get to it. Tell me what you have" Punk said as he hung up.

Seth decided to hang out at the bar with Dean and Jack. To 'celebrate' the easy heist, it was his idea of calming down. The booze and the women.

"lots of good stuff around here" Dean said.

"yeah, i agree" Seth gulped down his drink.

"easy there, if you get drunk i'm leaving you here" Jack said clearly.

"hah, you can't leave me. Even if you do. I know Deano's got my back" Seth chuckled as he gestured with his glass.

"i have your back, but not when you get wasted" Dean chuckled.

"bastards.." Seth said as he finished his drink and looked at the dance floor, eying the people there. A small woman with black hair caught his eyes, she seemed quiet but enjoying herself, Seth was interested. He gulped his glass and walked towards her.

"hey there" he said casually.

"hi" the woman turned around and offered him a nice smile.

"saw you dancing, you're a good dancerrr" he slurred as the alcohol did what it does best.

"well, thank you" she said "wanna dance? I can use some company"

"oh, no...i don't dance, caaan't" he answered.

"you can learn, just move your body to the beat" she said as she put his arms on his shoulder, the gunshot wound burned and he slapped her arm away "stop!"

it took her by surprise as she took a step back.

"no no, this is just a work...injury..my shoulder's bad..it hurt and you squeezed it.." he tried to explain.

"ooh, work? What do you work?"

"umm..video game? Programmer!" he answered quickly.

"oh, i never knew you can injure your shoulder by developing video games"

"you'll be surprised" he smirked and looked behind her. Two men in black suits were looking around the bar, his eyes swept to the table and he saw his friends gone. The men scanned the dance floor. And Seth grabbed the younger woman's face and pressed his lips to hers, he kissed her hard but kept his eyes on the men. When they looked his way, the woman's head was in the way.  
The men left and Seth pulled back and watched the doors for a while, then looked back at the table. Dean appeared to be putting his gun away and Jack sat down. Dean nodded at him and Seth nodded back, he looked at the woman. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

''guess i've hit the rails if you know what i mean'' Seth chuckled.

''oh...haha makes two of us, i'm AJ by the way''

''S..'' he stopped and thought a bit ''Sami Callihan''

''Sami, nice meeting you'' AJ smiled.

''you too, sweetheart. wanna come back to my place'' Seth looked at her.

''i don't know, Sami..we just met''

''it'll be alright, trust me'' he grabbed her arm and led her outside the club.

Seth woke up the next morning with a killer headache, he stirred in the bed and opened his eyes. then sat up.

''fucking hangover'' he looked around for AJ ''eh, guess she's gone'' he saw something shiny on the floor next to his boots, he picked it up and saw it was a LAPD badge.

''holy shit, i fucked a cop!'' Seth exclaimed and get out of bed and checked his weapons and other things. a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he found that nothing was stolen. his phone started ringing and he picked up quickly.

''hello Punk''

''you're awake, that's new. okay where are you?''

''home, why?''

''get out of there, cops got a warrant and they're coming for ya''

''you sons of bitches aren't leaving me as the sacrifice lamb, right?''

''no, now get out'' Punk hung up. Seth scrambled to get his clothes and puts on his boots, grabbed a gun and opened the door. and standing out there was LAPD detective, Kane.

"Rollins, so we meet again''

''hello there, big guy. long time no see'' Seth tried to be calm.

''i've waited for this moment for a long time, cuff him''

another cop came and shoved Seth into the wall and cuffed him.

''whoa whoa, what is this'' Seth said.

''you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be used against you in court, if you don't have a lawyer the state will appoint one for you, do you understand these rights?'' Kane smirked and breathed in Seth's face.

''did something crawl up there and die? your breath stinks'' Seth grinned.

Kane narrowed his eyes and smacked Seth in the face, his head hit the wall next to him, Seth felt dazed as the other cop dragged him down the stairs, he passed out midway. he woke up in an interrogation room.


End file.
